The Missing Pieces
by reliableannie
Summary: Casey past haunts her, and she now has to find the pieces to solve this horrific part of her past. Chpt 6 is up, plz review thx
1. Chapter 1 Casey's Past

**_I don't own anything from Law and Order SVU; only the characters I make up. _**

**CHAPTER 1 CASEY'S PAST**

Casey, what are you working on? Something interesting? Olivia inquired as she entered the room.

" um...ya..Ah Olivia..can I talk of the record about something personal. Olivia walked over to the coach were Casey was sitting. She sat down curiously. She had never seen Casey in this kind of mood.

" Whats up? It sounds serious...but she did not have time to complete her sentence. Casey her off.

"It's this case is an odd one. It happened about four and 1/2 years ago." as she cutspoke Olivia could see she was tearing up. Yet she never took her eyes off the letter she had in her hand. Olivia had never seen this side of Casey. She must have something really serious and personal in her hand. She could see her tears beginning to run down Casey's face.

Olivia leaned in closer to Case and put her hand on her shoulder and the other on Casey's hand. " What is it sweetie. What is going on. Casey I am here for you. I hope you know that. Olivia quietly replied to her friend. Casey turned towards her and the tears were very apparent now. She began to cry harder and Olivia put her arms around her to console her. "Casey what is it? Tell me please...put Casey just pulled away, wiped the tears from her face and stood up. Still standing with her back to Olivia Casey began to speak.

"Liv, this is in complete convidence. Please you mustn't say anything to anyone.! " She pleaded

All kinds of thoughts were going through Olivia's head. What could be so bad that it has upset her friend so much. She had never seen Casey so shaken. Before she could speak there was a knock and Fin entered the room. "Excuse me ladies. Cap wants you in his office Liv. Olivia looked concernedly towards Casey. Casey still stood with her back to the door. She gave no reply. "I'll be back later Casey, and we can finish that report." Oliver retorted

"Thanks liv. " Casey said in a quiet voice.

"You two looked pretty intense. Everything ok." Fin questioned

"it's personel." Olivia replied

She then walked into captain Cregen's office. "What's up captain?

"Goodmorniing Olivia, please come in and pls shut the door.' I saw you and Casey talking. Everything OK? He inquired

"It's personel, we will finish later." she answered.

"Did she mention the case she is working on?" he asked

"Ya. She had just started when Fin came in, to tell me you wanted to see me.

" The case is an old one. It is an unsolved case from about 4 1/2 years ago. I was from when Casey was before she came to work with SVU. She'll get into the details with you. I want your full attention-on this case. I have instructed Elliot to work with you both. Oh, Olivia...this is top priority and top secret. You will be undercover, and you may not be able to contact any of us. However, we will know where you are at all times." CaptainCregen looked at her very strangely and it concerned her.

Captain ...I ...don't understand. I have worked undercover, before what makes this so secretive? she asked

"I told you Casey will fill you in. This is big. Go talk to her and she will explain the whole thing.

Olivia then left his office. she walked over to her desk and Elliot was waiting for her. " Did you find out anything more than I was told? " he asked quietly

I don't know, were you told anything...

"This is weird... All he would say is that Casey would fill us in. Since when does Casey do the filling in for cases.? int erupted Elliot. The two walked to Casey's office together.

Casey walked over and opened the door when she heard the know. "please come in and sit down."

"Casey..What is this all about why all the secrets. Olivia asked

Casey did not reply. She handed them both a file and asked them to read it. Casey sat patiently waiting for them to read it.

"Casey..you never said you had a sister, let alone a twin sister. Oliver blurted

"i'll explain everything just keep reading." Casey replied

"Casey, your sister stole your identity. How, when. I mean if she is dead like this states. How could she steel your identity. Elliott retorted as he stood up and walked arose the room

"You see when he car went off the road her car blew up. We all thought she was dead. However, her body was never found. Then I get this. Liv, this is what I began to share with you. This letter... She never had time to finish . The phone rang.

"Hello, answered Casey. Who is this she yelled into the phone. who the hell are you...but the phoe went dead

"Casey who was that ? Olivia inquired

"It was my dead sister..."

**HI GUYS, THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT WRITING. I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN INTERESTED IN WRITING. SVU IS MY DAUGHTER ALICIA AND MY FAVORITE SHOW. MY DAUGHTER HAS BEEN WRITING ON THE WEB FOR A SHORT TIME NOW. HER STORY IS CALLED BETRAYAL AND IT IS ON SVU ALSO. PLZ LET ME KNOW IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN READING MORE . HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU SOON THANK-YOU FOR READING. **


	2. Chapter 2 The Letter

**_I don't own anything from Law and Order SVU; only the characters I make up. _**

Chapter 2 "THE LETTER"

Chapter 2 "THE LETTER"  
"Casey is this true, you had a sister?" Olivia blurted out.

"Not had, have a twin sister." repeated Casey

"Is this what you were so upset about earlier when I was here." inquired Olivia.

"Yes.." but that was all she had time to say before the phone at her desk was ringing.

"Novak here…. Who the hell are you? Who is this ...what, what I can't hear you...Julia is that you...Julia...Julia what's going on." Casey screamed at the phone.

For the longest time she just stood with the phone in her hand. Olivia and Elliot sat in silence just glancing from Casey to each other. Olivia stood and walked towards Casey. Placing a converting arm around her she asked "What is it sweetie. Who was on the phone? Casey honey are you alright?" Olivia could feel Casey trembling under her. "Casey, come sit down, your trembling hard. Casey here is a chair ..."

Casey as if in a trance looked slowly at Olivia and said in a whisper, "That was Julia my twin sister. There is something very wrong…. I thought she was dead. The letter I thought it was some sort of prank or bad joke." As she spoke she grabbed the letter that was lying face down on her desk. She handed it to Olivia.

Olivia read the letter then said, "I don't understand. I never even knew you had a sister let alone a twin sister." Olivia was looking at Casey; who didn't respond, but she new Casey had her thoughts on the call not on her.

"Casey does this have anything to do with that case you were involved with about five years ago?" Elliot broke in as he walked over.

"What...sorry, I'm so confused over all this. Let me start from the beginning and then maybe we can all understand this better. It all started about 6 years ago. I was a very young and very naive A D A. My sister on the other hand was very street smart and very intelligent. She could schmooze with the best. She could baffle and bullshit her way out of any situation. Or at least she thought she could! You see she was involved with the FBI, and she was in really deep on a case. They were about to close in when ...well...we thought that her and her partner were killed. You see he was shot while in a car as well as Julia. Julia barely survived the shot. Then she disappeared from the hospital. There was blood all over the hospital room where she was, and Forensics confirmed the DNA match was indeed hers. Her body was never found, so they assumed she was dead. All leads went dead…. that is until now. "

Casey then walked over to her desk again and grabbed a file. On the file it had the names Casey Novak private and confidential, and stamped top security risk.  
"Top security risk" said Olivia looking concerned. "What is this all about? Should I be looking at this? I mean I want to help you..." But Olivia never got a chance to answer the phone rang again. This time Casey put it on speaker phone.

"CC is that you?" The voice was very weak and gravelly. "CC I need help...please answer." The voice sounded panicky.

"Julia if this is you, you'll know what this means. Where is my Petie?" Casey asked  
"Your Petie is in the closet on the left. However, you must watch your step." The voice replied.

"Uh.. Julia... is it safe in the closet?" Casey continued.

"Uh.. ya man. It's smokin. However, you must hurry or the bear will be gone," she replied.

" I understand. Is there anything I can do? " asked Casey. But that is all that could she say, because the phone went dead.

"Casey was that some kind of code?" Olivia asked. "Cus your sister wrote in script in the letter also."said Olivia.

"Casey, can you fill us in just a little please? We have no clue what the hell is going on." said Elliot, who was beginning to get anxious. "That's it... your sister sent it in code. That way know one would be able to figure it out.. Come on Casey, what's really up." Elliot was getting up at this point and walking around the room.

"EL.. come on give her a chance, this is upsetting to her, "Olivia said as she looked toward Elliot. Elliot moved back to where Olivia was sitting and sat down beside her.

"If you'll be patient a little longer, I'll explain everything. " replied Casey. "Well, here goes. It is kind of a long story, hope you are not planning on going anywhere" she replied with a humorous sound to her voice. She then sat down and began to explain the meaning of the coded letter.

"You see my sister and I always had a secret language as most twins do. Only we never stopped using it. It used to annoy my parents; however it did come in handy" Casey explained. "It is no use getting into to the coding we use. However I can explain what she said on the phone. When I asked her where my Petie was? I was referring to her. She replied, 'Your Petie is in the closet on the left.' This means she is not sure. She then replied that 'it is smokin.' This means she is in great danger, and she also said she is afraid they will kill her." Casey continued explaining the letter to them as it was also coded.

"Can we see the letter again Casey?" Olivia asked.

"Actually I'll read it out loud," said Casey. Then she began to read it.

Dear CC:

The bear is on the run. The tiger is close at hand. Petie has been torn apart and may not be seen.  
CC must recongnise the situation. Cannot contact due to voices in my head

Love,  
JCCN

Casey was now sitting on the couch between Elliot and Olivia. "See here," Casey said as she pointed at the words on the letter. "Here she is telling me that she has escaped. She has altered her appearance, and I may not recongnise her. She will not be able to contact me direct as they are listening to her and watching her. She did say that I will not know her when she contacts me" Casey sat still as she waited for the reply for her two friends and co-workers.

Olivia and Elliot sat in silence taking in all that was said. They were both shocked at what Casey told them. Finally Olivia broke the silence.  
"Casey... your sister …..is alive ! What is our next move?" Olivia whispered to Casey.

"I don't know yet.." replied Casey tears rolling down her face. " What did my sis get herself into…"

* * *

**_Hi again this is my 2nd chpt I hope you enjoy it, and keep on reviewing. Thx for all the re_****_views so far !!_**


	3. Chapter 3 the return

**_I don't own anything from Law and Order SVU; only the characters I make up. _**

CHAPTER 3 THE RETURN

Casey and the others sat for quite awhile deciding what they should do. They read over the file that Casey had given them.

"Casey this makes your sister look bad! Are you sure she was playing on the other team? I mean there is quite a lot of evidence pointing that way." Elliot spoke as he looked up from the file.

"Elliot, that doesn't mean..." Olivia began.

"It's ok, I have my doubts to. Like he says there is quite a lot of facts that point at her, but I still feel she was set up. You can see that some of the evidence even implements me to some degree," Casey interrupted.

"I think we need to go back to the accident. The file states that the shooter looked right at Julia and stated, 'I told you I would find you. The next time I'll take care of you.' "Casey stated.

"I don't get it , why not just kill her then? I mean he killed her partner, why would he keep her alive?" Elliot inquired.

"That's just it she was so far into this whole thing that I am not really sure if she was." Just then the door flew opened.

"Casey you'd better come with me. Stabler and Benson you two can come also." The captain spoke with a very concerned and unreeling voice. "There's someone in my office you might want to see," he continued. Casey stood up and walked towards the door. "What are you two waiting for, come on when I give an order I mean for it to be followed through by everyone," the captain said as he looked at Olivia and Elliot. They began to walk towards the door and Casey quietly asked "Captain, is this who I think it is?" But there was no reply. They all walked in silence into the captain's office.

When they arrived there was a young man sitting in the chair in front of the captain's desk. The young man turned and looked directly at Casey. In a low groggily voice he said, "Casey, it that you?"

Casey felt her knees weekend and she began to feel dizzy, she grabbed at Elliot's arm as she began to go to the floor. Elliot had caught her in mid fall and was now leaning over her limp body on the floor.

"Cas… Casey are you alright?" Elliot was very concerned at this point. He looked up to see Olivia at his shoulder. She had placed an arm around him. "El, common give her some room." as she spoke Casey opened her eyes. "What happened?" she questioned as she started to get up. "WW..What…Who are you?" she was standing in front of the young man now.

"C C It's me. The bear is safe. The fire is still burning, but I got through the smoke." replied the young man.

"You had better not be lying to me." Casey spoke now in an angry voice. "We are no longer kids. If that is you, show me the scare and the ring," said Casey walking towards the man.

The young man than stood up and rolled up the pant leg of his left leg. "Here see there is the scare and there is the ring. You ought to remember as you did this to me when I was five." He replied.

Casey ran over and hugged the young man. "Where have you been? What have you been doing? Why didn't you let me know…" she never had time to finish.

"Casey," interrupted the captain. "You know the answers, there was no way that they would of let any contact go on." The captain was standing beside Casey now and leading her to the chair.

Casey was crying now and so was the young man. "What's going on? Who is this man?" Asked Elliot suspiciously.  
"The young man in front of you, is my sister Julia. Eliot she is good at elusions and even better at lying so be careful," Casey stated.

"Wait Casey are you not glad to see her? I mean it has been six years almost since you have seen her." Olivia was very concerned now.

"Olivia, of coarse I am glad. You see, I am just not sure it is her. Many times someone has shown up to say they are her, only to find out it was one of them. You see there are so many twist, and you are not familiar with it." Casey began. "You guys need to study the file I gave you. In the mean time I am going to get to the bottom of this." Casey said quietly to her two friends. "Will you guys please leave us alone? Casey asked.

The three of them left the Captain's office and Casey for the first time was left alone with the young man. "Now, lets gets down to business. We can either do it the easy way or the hard way. This will totally be up to you" Casey said as she looked at the young man.

"CC, it is really me. I know there have been times in the past when you were told the same thing only to be disappointed again. However, judging by your reaction when you came in the room, I think you believe me," began Julia.

"I never said I believed you or not. However, there is one way you can prove you are my sister and we both know what that is." Casey said still looking directly at the boy.

"Ok, you can do the D.N.A. blood skin what ever, you need to do. I am willing to do it all. Let's just get it over with. You know how much I hate all that stuff!" she replied.

"Ok then let's get started." Casey and the man walked out of the office and went to get the test done. "It will take awhile so let's have a coffee while we are waiting," said Casey.

A little while later the two of them were sitting in Casey's office when the results came in. Casey opened the folder and read the results out loud to the stranger sitting in front on her.

"The result of the DNA are conclusive, you are definitely my sister...Oh my God, oh my God...it is really you!" Casey screeched as she ran around to the front of the desk and hugged her sister. It felt good to hold her again. So many questions were going through her head. "Julia...Julia.. how…. when ...what ..I just don't know where to start. Julia I thought you were dead. Why did you… Waite...the phone call. Was that you?" Casey rambled

"Yes, that was me. I was trying to tell you that I was being watched. I managed to disguise myself enough that I could get away. They were stupid enough to hold me so close to the city. I managed to hitch hike my ass to you." Julia replied.

"Julia, don't you think they will know where you would go. I mean, they aren't that stupid, that they would not figure out you would contact me." Casey stated.

"Well, you know me. I am very clever at working things out." Julie said with a half smile.

"Julie if you are so clever, how did they get you for five years? Why did you not contact me?" said Casey now getting angry. "You sure have not changed. Still the take charge get to the point, old CC you have always been. Casey there are parts of the last 6 years that I'm not sure I'll ever know. They had been drugged for most of it. They had me under their control, and it was awful not knowing what was to happen. I mean if it hadn't been for Joe, I would be dead." Julie said as the tears began to fall down her face.

All Casey could think of was, how vulnerable her sister was. "Do me a favor will you please? Please take off that stupid disguise so I can really see you." Casey replied.

"Then we can talk about Joe and how he helped you. We can also get to the bottom of where you have been." Casey said as she put in arm around her sister again.

Julia took off her wig and went into the bathroom and removed all the makeup she had put on. She came back out to the office where Casey was waiting. Casey had forgotten how much they looked alike. It was like looking in the mirror. She even has the red hair that Casey had back 6 years ago. "Oh, my God. You know it is like looking at yourself in the mirror. You and I, well except the hair colour you could be me." Replied Casey as she looked up from the paper work on her desk.

"I know that is what we need to talk about Casey. We need a plan to catch these guys, and us looking alike will be part of the whole plan. Julia said as she sat down in the chair in front of Casey's desk.

* * *

Casey and her sister are now reunited. However, can her sister be trusted? What is her sister up to? What has she been doing all this time? Why was it so easy for her to get away this time? These questions and many more will be answered as the story contunues. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for taking the time to read, and for your reviews.


	4. Chapter 4 The News

**_I don't own anything from Law and Order SVU; only the characters I make up. _**

CHAPTER 4 THE NEWS

"I realize Casey, that there are a lot of loose ends and questions that you have. However, we really don't have time to get into everything. There is an important link that I have never let you know about. This information is not even in the file from the F.B.I.. " Julie spoke very quietly now. "Is your office safe. I mean can we talk without being heard in here?" Julia asked.

"Yes, there are no bugs if that's what your referring too, " Casey replied.

Julia was looking directly at Casey. "CC..You see there is someone else I am concerned with now. It is urgent that we help this person." Julia was on the verge of tears. Casey could see this in her eyes. "You see this person is your niece." Julia was grabbing Casey's hands at this time. Casey at first sat quietly. This news was it true or was it another way for her sister to get her on her side.

"My niece? What do you mean my niece? I don't have a niece. Unless...Julia... " But that's all that could be said . The phone rang. Casey reached for it. "Casey Novak's office." she replied still looking at her sister. "Yes, I am very busy right now. Could you call back?" and she hung up the phone.

"Yes, it is true. I had a baby. She is nearly 6 now," Julie sounded very anxious now. She remembered only too well how suspiciouse her sister can be. How she never believes anything until she checks things out or has proof.

"When, how? I mean I know how. Who's the baby father ?" Casey asked.

There was a short silence , then Julia spoke again. " Casey you know how important Derick O'Flynn was to me. Well we were more than just partners. We were lovers too. Casey he is the father of my daughter Laura. Yes, I didn't have time to even tell he I was pregnant. All this shit came down and he was..." she was crying uncontrollably at this time. "He was killed before I could." Casey walked walked towards her sister and placed her arms around her again.

"It's ok, I beleive you. I am just a little shocked. I have a neice. I am an aunt !"Casey repleied. Julia and Casey sat for quite awhile talking about Laura.

A knock came to the door. "Who Who is it ?" asked Casey.

"It's Olivia and Elliot, is it alright to come in?" replied Olivia.

Casey got up and walked to the door. "Come in please we have a lot to discuss."

Olivia and Elliot entered the room. They could see that Casey and her sister had been crying, but chose not to ask why.

Casey turned to the two of them and began to explain what her sister had just told her.

"Casey is this good? I mean you are an auntie," inquired Olivia teasingly.

"How about that , auntie Casey," replied Elliot.

"Ok, ok, now that you both have had your fun, we need to get down to the real issue," Casey retorted.

"Julia, are you sure that she is Derick O' Flynn's? I mean you were with TJ also!" Olivia asked cautiously.

"Olivia really, is it necessary for you to be so direct. I mean really, she is my sister!" Casey was beginning to really get defensive.

"Casey i am sorry, but there are a lot of unanswered questions. You really need to separate yourself a bit. We need to ask these questions. It is nothing personal," interupted Elliot.

"CC it's ok. Let them do their job. I understand, I would be allot tougher on me if I were them." Julia replied. " You are right I did some things I am not very proud of. I did sleep with TJ. However, I am 120 percent sure who the father is. I was already pregnant when that all started. My biggest regret is not having the time to let Derick know about the baby. He died not knowing about the child I was carrying, I can proof she is his,"Julia continued.

"Ok for now lets say we believe you. Why would TJ not figure it out.I mean you were not with him for nine months." Elliot was looking directly at her he was not ready yet to believe her, Something in him kept saying she was lying.

"I know when he kidnapped me I was pregnant. He never figured it out. You see he looks at himself as a "God" he figured baby's come earlier to "gods ". He is not that smart when it comes to biology." Julie answered Elliot. She could feel him searching her face. She new he didn't believe her. That didn't matter all she wanted was her daughter back and safe with her. I was only in the hospital about 90 minutes."He posed as a doctor and got me out of the room with my chart. He told the guard at the door that he was taking me to ex ray. After he got me out of the room he drugged me, and put me in the car. He then went back into my room and spread blood all over the room . He told the guard to keep everyone out of my room. When the guard went in finally I was gone. I don't really know what happened as I was incautious at the time. He had apparently stabbed me and used my blood to smear all aver the room. He told me later what he had done. I tell you CC he is a bad dude. He is cleaver and a master at disguise. when I awoke I was back at the cabin. I had to tell him about the baby and that it was his. I was afraid he was going to kill me and the baby." Julia explained, she was in tears and crying now uncontrollably. "Elliot, I know you have your doubts, but believe me, I swear I am telling the truth." she looked directly at him as she spoke.

"What makes you think, I don't beleive you?" Elliot inquired, still staring directly at her.

"You forget, I am F.B.I. I am trained to read people. I read you pritty good. You really are not sure. You need more information, before you come to any conclusions," Julia was much calmer now. She was beginning to walk towards the door.

"Where in hell do you think you are going. You can't give us this bomb and then walk out of my life again. You sit down until I tell you, you can go. " Casey screached at her sister. "I haven't said I believe you are who you say you are nor have I said I believe you yet. You assume that I do. Did you forget to read me when you were so wisely reading Elliot and Olivia?" Casey was right up in Julia's face this time. As if daring her to make the next move. The room became quiet, and no one moved for quite awhile.

Julia was the first to speak. "The bear bends to the lions rules. I will waite in the closet for you. Do not hesitate to shoot, should I attack," Julia retorted still staring at Casey.

"The lion awaits her challenge. The bear stands down, and will await instructions," Casey said this as she turned and walked away from her sister.

Julia then walked out the door. Olivia and Elliot sat confused over what had just happened. "What hell was that all about, Why did you let her walk out?" Elliot was now moving towards Casey as he spoke.

"Elliot back off, I know what I am doing. She just confirmed who she was to me. Only Julia knows I am the lion," Casey answered "You see when we were young she was the bear and I was the lion, only when we were alone," explained Casey.

"Enough, of this idiotic language and codes, I need some straight answers and I want them now Casey! Or I walk away from this whole stupid mess," replied Elliot angrly. Casey could see Elliot was becoming impatient.

"Elliot, there is a lot to explain. Some you will never understand." Casey began.

"So Casey, you and your sister had a secret language when you were growing up, and that it how you can prove this is her. I understand the facts for this. Now lets carey on from here. Why was your sister with this TJ fellow and what is this all about," Olivia asked impatiently.

"That's a good place to start. You see 6years ago I came across this bastard on a case I was working on. As it turned out the F.B.I. was also interested in him. You know the F.B.I. they never share anything with us. However, in my investigation I found out that Julia had infiltrated the gang and was now working with them. Julia was right up there with them. At first I wasn't even sure if she was still on the side of the law or had turned. She had to cut everyone and everything off. Julia puts her whole self into her job," Casey explained to Olivia and Elliot "The only thing now, is she using me or is she telling the truth? She is so good at what she does it is hard to say," Casey continued looking towards the floor.

"This has been a very long day and we have covered alot, lets call it a day and we can pick it up again tomorrow .Julia has gone for the day, and she will be back tomorrow, right Casey?" Olivia was looking at Casey as she spoke.

"Of course she will, she has gone to get her daughter and make sure she is safe," confirmed Casey. However, in the back of her mind she could not help but think that some how Julia was not telling the whole truth. She however, decided to keep this to herself for the time being.

* * *

**Hi guys this is charter 4. Is Julia telling the truth ? What is she really up to ? Well I quess you'll just have to waite for chapter 5 which is in the process. Hope to update soon. Thankyou again for your commits and for taking the time to read this. Helpfull -annie.**


	5. Chapter 5 Is it Really You?

**_I don't own anything from Law and Order SVU; only the characters I make up. _**

Chapter 5 Is it Really You?

The next day Olivia and Elliot came in earlier then usual. The rest of the team was not in as of yet exept for Casey, who was in her office.

"Do you think she went home at all, last night," Olivia inquired as she sipped her coffee.

"You and I both know she stayed in her office. Liv there is more to this then we know. Julia is not telling the whole truth, there is allot more we need to find out," Elliot whispered to Olivia.

"I know, I think Casey knows more then she wants to say.." just as Olivia was speaking they heard a scream coming from the doorway behind them. The both of them turned to see what it was. There was a young girl standing in the doorway. She had long reddish blond hair and was around 5 or 6 years of age. "What the hell...who let her in. The front door is locked." Olivia turned to Elliot and spoke quietly.

"Maybe it is..." Elliot never got to answer. Casey was already out of her office and walking towards the little girl.

"It's ok, Laura these are my friends. Olivia and Elliot I would like you to meet my niece Laura," Casey said as she put her arm around the little girl.

"Hi sweetie I 've heard a lot about you," Olivia said as she put her had out to Laura.

"Hi Laura, nice to meet you," Elliot said.

At first Laura stood and looked around as if searching for someone or something. She then saw Julia standing in the doorway of Casey's office. Laura ran over to her and hid behind her. "Laura you don't have to be afraid. Your auntie Casey is telling the truth these are your friends," Julia spoke as she pulled Laura around front of her.

"Nice to meet you," Laura said in a shy little voice.

"Hey sweetie, why don't you come with me and we can find some pictures for you to colour. There must be some in my desk somewhere," Olivia said as she put out her hand to the little girl.

"It's ok, I'm not going anywhere, Olivia can take you to her desk," interrupted Julia.

Elliot could see that Laura didn't trust Olivia, however, she did go with her. "Pore thing, she looks terrified," she whispered to Casey.

"Wouldn't you be after all that she has been through and seen, " replied Casey.

Olivia found some crayons and paper for Laura and set her up at her desk. Then returned to where the rest were standing. "Casey, did you go home at all last night? You look like death turned over... no offence, but I think you could do with a rest.." Olivia started but was interrupted by Fin and Much coming into the office.

"What's up? Why are you all in so early, especially on a Saturday? And who is the little girl at your desk Olivia?" Fin asked suspiciously.

"Ya, did someone call a meeting and not let us know?" Much asked sarcastically.

"Not really, ah we are here to talk with Casey over a case we are on?" answered Elliot.

"Why all the secrets ? What's up? Are you planning a surprise birthday for me or something? Much again said in his boorish tone of voice.

"Sorry guys, we'll explain later. For now we have got to keep a lid on this." Olivia answered as she and Elliot walked back into Casey's office.

This time the office was a little different, They hadn't had the presence of Laura up to now. "Casey is it necessary for you to have Laura here or should we be taking her somewhere else." Elliot asked.

"No!! Don't take me away again I want to stay with my mommy." Laura screamed at Elliot.

"Sorry hunny, I didn't mean to scare you. You can stay here if you want. No one is going to take you away again. " Elliot was eye to eye with Laura and speaking very softly. "Auntie Casey, why don't you and I go out and speak in the hall for a moment."Elliot had turned to Casey and motioned towards the door.

When they had gotten out in the hall and cleared away from the door, Elliot spoke again to Casey. "Casey that little girl is terrified." Elliot said concerning.

"I know, Julia is a little more edgy normal today to. I have a feeling something happened last night that we don't know about. I think it is time to bring Fin into this. We need someone who is very street smart. " Casey whispered to Elliot.

"Fin, can you come over here for a moment. Casey called across to Detective Tutuola.

"What's up Cas, why all the secrets?" Fin was walking over towards Casey and as usuallhe was suspicious and needed answers.

Casey and Fin went into the captains office where Casey filled him in on what was going on. Meantime Elliot went back into Casey office and explained to Olivia and Julia what was going on. "Julia did something happen last night we should know about?" Elliot asked not taking his eyes away from her.

Julia new he was reading her. She knew now was not the time to play games. However, how much did he know and how much would she have to tell him? She decided to tell the truth. "Yes, something happened last night. However, I will explain further when Casey comes back," Julia said not taking her eyes away from Elliot.

"You are scared of something, I can tell Julia. Why not just tell me so I can help..." that is all he could say before Casey and Fin had entered the room.

"Elliot, why don't you just sit down and we can all discuss this at length together," Olivia had her hand on Elliot's arm and was leading him towards the couch "So, Julia you were saying. What did happen last night? " Olivia began.

"Well...T. J. tired to contact me. He told me he knows I am in the city. He also said he wants..the package back," Julia was pointing at Laura at the time and looking towards Casey. "He also said he will not give up easy and we might as well know now that he is aware of our every move." Julie spoke without emotion. Almost as if she were in a trance or spaced out.

"What? Why didn't you call me. I told you I wanted to know if he did." Casey was very angry now.

"Wait Cas, when he called did he sound the same or was it a different voice you heard." Fin inquired. "I mean like, he is a master at disguises and deceit, couldn't he be fooling you now." Fin was looking directly at Julia.

"There is a way I always know it is him. You see I had a code I used with him and he never deviated from this code. I tell you he is an odd character. Casey don't you have a psychiatrist on staff? If so they would be able to tell you the profile. " Julie spoke.

"That would be a good idea except Heung is not available at this time." Casey replied.

"At any rate what are we going to do? He can't have the package. I will not let him near the package, he will destroy it. I'm telling you he is very dangerous. " Julia had real fear in her voice now and the whole team new she was telling the truth.

They sat and talked and made plans for what they were going to do. Fin went out to discover what he could find on the streets, and then would come back and let them know. Meantime Olivia and Elliot search out leads from the surrounding area and Julia suite at the hotel was search and undercover set up all around.

Meantime back at her room in the hotel, there was a lot more then they expected going on.

T.J. had some how discovered were she was staying.

"This is the place alright. That cop did you take care of him? " T. J. was standing in Julia's room at the time.

"It's cool, you know I always take care of you. " replied his buddy. T.J's right hand man always took care of him.

"That little bitch thinks she can fool me. Doesn't she know by now that whatever is mine stays mine. She has taken away my girl. NO ONE DOES THIS TO ME!" T.J. shouted.

"Pissst, buddy...someone is coming. quick in the bathroom. I'll go on the balcony." said his right hand man.

They had all scattered when the door opened. "Liv .." Elliot was now motioning towards the bathroom door. Just as she turned a gun went off. Bang the shot went off, and before Olivia could do anything she saw Elliot fall motionless to the floor. Olivia right away went to his side to see if he had a pulse. She was relieved to find one and radioed for help. Then she stood up to see who the shotter was."Police come out with your hands up." Olivia was facing the bathroom and did not notice anyone coming from the balcony.

"Hey baby, you better be the one with your hands up " Olivia turned quickly aimed her gun and shot at the henchman. It was a hit and he fell to the floor. However, T.J. came out of the bathroom at the same time and aimed the gun at Olivia.

"Got you now sweet thang, no one messes with me and gets away with it," snickered T.J.

* * *

Hi guys I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry for taking so long to get it up. I've been really busy. Well see you next chapter and keep up the good reviews.


	6. Chapter 6 Captured

**_I don't own anything from Law and Order SVU; only the characters I make up. _**

**Chapter 6**

Olivia swirled around to see her opponent with his gun aimed at her. "Now sweetie do you really want to play cat and mouse. Your partner is already down. I wouldn't want you to get hurt to," said T.J. in his slick way. T.J. then looked towards his partner on the floor. "Now why did you have to do that. He wasn't going to hurt you. He was only protecting his master," said Tj with a crooked evil smile. T.J. looked very unreal almost evil like to Olivia.

Olivia continued to study him not letting go of her gun or her aim. "Now which one of us gives up first!" Olivia said not taking her hands off her gun or her target. Olivia could see he was studying her.

"Well, if you want your partner to live it better be you. I am the only one to save him you see I am powerful, I hold your life and his in the palm of my hand," T.J. said this with a wry sound to his voice. Olivia could not find a weakness.

"Ok, Ok you win let my partner go and I'll stay with you," said Olivia. Olivia was hoping he would agree and she would have more time to get out of this alive and Elliot would be save.

"You have a good point. He will only get in the way of my plans. All I want is my daughter back. I don't want to hurt anyone. Your partner was not to be harmed. My Friend now is dead and your partner is shot. I can help him, be free. " T.J. was talking like he was high or something he was not all there. Olivia new his weakness now. He had to be in charge and have power or he was lost.

"T.J. let Elliot go and you and I can go get your daughter and know one else needs to be hurt," said Olivia soohenly trying to connect with him. Olivia was watching him the whole time. They still never drooped their guns.

"Hu...NOOOO. DO YOU REALLY THINK I AM THAT STUPID!" T.J. screeched at her. "You had better do as I say or your partner and you will be hurt. I really don't want to be forced to do that. " He had a wild look on his face. Olivia could see he was getting desperate to get back control.

"Ok..Lets get him and your friend out of here and we can go from there," said Olivia trying to get T.J's attention. Olivia could see he was thinking this over. She hoped he would go along with the suggestion.

"Ok, you let your friends know they can have your partner and my buddy. Then you and I will go get my daughter and I will not bother you again,"T.J. suggested.

Olivia took a couple of seconds then grabbed her walkie- talkie and talked into it. "This is Detective Benson. One policeman down and suspect hurt. I am currently negotiating deal with second suspect. I will be bringing out his partner and Detective Stabler. Detective Stabler needs medical attention."

Olivia never took her eyes off T.J. She could see Elliot moving on the floor in front of her."Elliot stay still someone is coming to get you to the hospital" she said rubbing Elliot's face; still not taking her eyes off T.J.

T.J.'s face turned soft. He looked down at Elliot and said. "Poor fool, you are about to die and there is nothing you can do." Olivia began to panic inside. She had to get Elliot out of there. She couldn' live with herself if Elliot died, because of her.

"T.J. we can leave him here and go get your daughter. They can look after Elliot and then no one else needs to get hurt. I know where to find your daughter lets go now. Olivia could see that he was confused he was definitely on something.

"Ok then...let's blow this popcorn stand. I wants to see my little girl. I miss her very much, " he said this as he looked from Elliot to Olivia.

"Can I tell them what is going to happen?" Olivia inquired.

"Sure the sooner we get out of here the sooner we can get to my daughter and I can go home," replied T.J.

Olivia sill did not trust him. "Benson here, I am coming out with second suspect. Please do not interfere. Take detective Stabler to the hospital once we have gone. Repeat Do not interfere" Olivia spoke into the walkie- talkie.

"Ok, ok lets go." rushed T.J. T.J. walked ahead of Olivia a little bit, and drooped his gun slightly. Olivia ceased the moment. She pulled the trigger and shot T.J. He fell to the ground. Just as he fell the door flung opened and Munch and Fin charged in.

"You ok Liv?" inquired Fin.

"Ya, just a little shaken. Just take this piece of trash out of her and get Elliot some help," Olivia replied looking shocked at the situation at hand. Still in the back of her mind she kept thinking this is too easy. This can't be T.J. we caught him too easily.

Munch was at Elliot side now. "You will be ok El, help is coming." Munch spoke to Elliot. Elliot couldn't reply he just looked up at Munch.

The parimetics took T.J. and Elliot to the hospital. The bullet had grazed Elliot's head and T.J. had been hit in the shoulder. Later back at the precinct Olivia still mellowed over this incident. Elliot was back at his desk. As usual he would not stay in the hospital and insisted on going back to work. "Elliot, your going say I am crazy but I don't think that was T.J.," Olivia leaned towards Elliot and whispered.

"Your not the only one who feels this way. I don't trust Julia either. She was way too cool when we came back and told her what had hapened. You know Liv something has been bugging me since the first of all this. Why is she always making sure the little girl is constantly being watched. She is almost too paranoid," replied Elliot also leaning in so know one could here. "Why can't she answer my questions? Why are we not allowed to ask questions?" Elliot elaborated.

"I know, something just doesn't seen right," Olivia replied as she sat back in her chair. But before anything else could be said Munch and Fin were at the desk.

"Hey you guys want to fill us in a little. I mean you were almost killed and I still don't understand why?" asked Munch.

Olivia just looked at him and replied in her sarcastic way "And you probably never will." Then continued walking with Elliot to Casey's office. Casey and Julia were sitting talking when they came in.

"Good morning, You feeling ok Elliot?" Casey inquired looking at Elliots injury.

"Ya, sure considering I was almost killed. Not bad..." But that was all he could say. Julia had stood up and was walking towards them.

"I understand you have your doubts about who this is that we have in lockup. I assure you detectives this is the real thing. However, T.J. was caught way too easily. He has something planned so be very careful. He is not to be trusted in any way," Julia explained. Julia was looking from Olivia to Elliot the whole time.

"Oh, really..so we have the real guy do we. I DON'T BELIEVE YOU AT ALL," roared Elliot. Elliot was now shouting at Julia. "How do I know you are who you are? This whole thing smells and I don't trust anyone," glarred Elliot still yelling. Elliot was now moving toward the inner part of the room where Casey was standing. "Someone better start explaining and now!" he said looking directly at Casey.

Casey took a deep breathe then said, "Ok, ok lets see , I'll try my best to get you to understand. Olivia and Elliot will you come here I have something for you to see. We have had a camera on T.J. all morning and I think you had better here this," Casey said as she led the two detectives to her desk. In front of them they could see T.J. passing back and forth and mumbling words that they could not understand. "He is speaking in tongue. He thinks he is God and he is calling on his angels to come and help him. We think he has really cracked up or he is planning to be put in an asylum so he can get out to get at Julia and Laura. Don't worry if I have my way he won't get away with it," continued Casey.

"So that's why it was so easy to catch him. We can play his game. Have him put away in salidude so he is watched constantly. That will stop him from getting away," Olivia suggested.

"No. We actually want him to go ahead with his plan. I have to get him in the act of trying kill me and get Laura, then I will be free from him forever," Julia spoke.

Olivia was looking at Elliot and thinking to herself, 'Why would you want to take that chance? Why wouldn't you just keep him now.'

"Julia, why wouldn't you just keep him here? Why let him go?" Olivia asked looking a bit confused.

"You see he still has...well you might as well know I have a son also. His name is Dustin and he has him hidden away. I cannot let him have him. I have got to get my son away from him!" Julia said as she broke down and crying.

"A son! What else is there that you haven't told us, Casey. Or maybe you are in on all this too!" Elliot screeched at Casey.

"El do you really think I'd do that. How long have you've known me? If you shut up for a second you'll find out the truth. You just jump to conclusions before the facts are placed in front of you," yelled Casey.

Elliot just sat in silence.

"Any ways like I said I will explain the whole thing to you." Then Casey went on to explain the whole thing to them.

* * *

**Hi guys I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry for taking so long to get it up. I've been really busy. Well see you next chapter and keep up the good reviews.**


End file.
